


Sanguine Yearning

by YellowMagicalGirl



Series: Sanguine Sanctuary [2]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Implied/Referenced Arranged Marriage, Implied/Referenced Blood Drinking, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pining, References to Shakespeare, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMagicalGirl/pseuds/YellowMagicalGirl
Summary: Vampire noblewoman Claire was sixteen when she realized that she was in love with Mary. Can be read without knowledge of other fic in series.
Relationships: Claire Nuñez/Mary Wang
Series: Sanguine Sanctuary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586872
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Sanguine Yearning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [im_the_king_of_the_ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/gifts).



Claire was sixteen when she realized that she was in love with Mary. That wasn’t to say that she hadn’t been in love with Mary before; she just wasn’t able to put the words to her feelings, to her longing.

She had learned the works of Shakespeare, and she knew this was not a situation like that of Romeo and Juliet, but she knew that if she pursued a relationship with Mary their relationship would be just as forbidden.

The Montagues and Capulets were two houses alike in dignity. The Nuñez and Wang families were not. Claire was a vampire and a noblewoman; Mary was her human serving maid. Not only could Claire achieve immortality and be forced to watch Mary grow old, but Claire’s parents expected her to marry a noble or at least wealthy vampire and produce an heir. That, or she would serve as a handmaiden to the Eldritch Queen, but Claire doubted that she would be _that_ powerful.

She _had_ heard of some nobles taking a commoner mistress, usually it was noblemen taking one but it happened to noblewomen as well. Claire would talk to Mary about it, except for the fact that Claire’s husband may drain Mary of blood, because that happened sometimes to disliked humans serving in some of the more violent vampire households. It would be so much easier if they were just the same species. Worse would happen if Claire took Mary to court with her.

When the time came, Claire gave Mary one of her own dresses and tried not to cry over the fact that she didn’t expect to see her beloved lady’s maid, friend, and perhaps in another world, lover, ever again.

She didn’t expect to see it at the masquerade ball that evening.


End file.
